Everything For a Marriage
by Mache-chin
Summary: Ray e Salima vivem como um casal feliz. Além dos amigos, há o Tyson, o irmão do Ray, e Hilary, amiga de infância da Salima. O que aconteceria se ambas ficassem noivas ao mesmo tempo? * Outros casais além deste e um surpresa - Com quem a Hilary ficará? *


1: Beyblade ñ me pertence. ¬¬ Só lamento, o Tyson ia agarrar a Hilary e o Ray a Salima, além de infestar o anime de casais!

2: Esta fic é baseada no filme "Noivas em Guerra", que eu recomendo.

3: A fic é narrada em itálico no futuro pela dona Judy, a mãe do Max pra quem naum lembra, e a parte em negrito/itálico sou eu no presente.

4: Melissa, Kailane, Keilhany e Diva são personagens de minha responsabilidade.

5: ** Esta é a primeira fic da vida do Ray com a Salima em Português, e é minha! * FOGOS E BERROS *

**Oneshot**

**White Day**

_Algumas vezes, quando temos certeza de nossas ações, mas não do peso a que cada escolha levará, tomamos decisões. Destas decisões, há aquelas muito mais importantes em relação às outras e que, por isso, devem ser tomadas com alguém de igual valor ao seu lado. Um casamento, sem dúvida, é um passo tão firme a ser tomado na vida de uma mulher que algumas desistem no caminho._

_Felizmente, uma vez superados os obstáculos, o casal prossegue certo da sua felicidade. Tenho dedicado toda a minha carreira com o intuito de mostrar para as noivas estes caminhos corretos, na tentativa de abrir os seus olhos ao desconhecido de uma vida a dois. Meu nome é Judy Tate, a mais condecorada e, portanto, requisitada organizadora de eventos cerimoniais de Nova York._

_Ao me referir a todas as minhas clientes a uma companhia apropriada em suas cerimônias, até mesmo eu vinha tendo em mente sempre e apenas a idéia de um parceiro ideal... Entretanto, naquele dia em especial, a hora da chegada de duas amigas à minha casa em uma tarde de um sábado de março, eu vivi os momentos mais felizes das suas vidas com elas e revi todos os meus conceitos._

_Salima Roman e Hilary Tachibana tinham cada uma seis anos quando os seus sonhos começaram a nascer, um desejo em comum de casarem em julho e no mesmo lugar: Empire State Building. É claro, antes elas precisariam dos seus pretendentes a maridos! Dezesseis anos depois, passados dois anos de um namoro duplo, as duas estavam prontas para dar um passo à diante._

_Elas já eram melhores amigas desde que se conheceram pela primeira vez, compartilhavam tudo e tinham gostos, manias e amigas em comum, então era natural que fossem muito unidas e fizessem coisas conjuntas, mesmo quando não planejavam os próximos movimentos. Em uma manhã, alguns dias antes da sua vinda até mim, elas festejavam o namoro de uma das três amigas..._

_..._

_**- Diva, que bom! Você está ótima, sabia? Que sorte a sua!**_

_**- Ah Sali, obrigada, mas você e a Hilary também são sortudas!**_

_**- É mesmo, nós somos! – riem – Mas vem cá, onde estão a Melissa e a Keilhany? Estamos a horas neste bar e elas não vêm!**_

_**- Calma Hi, elas devem estar chegando. – Salima ri – Vamos pedir umas bebidas pra elas logo...**_

_**Alguns segundos após, uma loira de longos cabelos e olhos azuis entra recuperando o fôlego pela sua suposta corrida, seguida da amiga baixinha com curtos cabelos negros, sua franja caindo pelos pequenos olhos verdes. Ambas são magras e têm a pele clara, mas a loira possui uma maior maciez, e sentam junto das outras, pondo as bolsas perto.**_

_**- Que demora! – a morena com cabelos curtos avermelhados e dos grandes olhos perto de dourado dirige-se à igualmente baixa garota – Ficou muito tempo na internet de novo?**_

_**- E tem alguma coisa melhor pra fazer? Nada na televisão e nem na locadora perto de casa, então nós, solteiras, temos de nos virar do jeito que podemos Diva! – sorri e dá de ombros.**_

_**- Isso Keilhany! E ela hoje é cantora graças aquele vídeo que nós gravamos e mandamos para a internet antes de ganhar o seu apelido de Talia, justamente pela voz tão semelhante a da cantora, não é?**_

_**- Mas a sua renda de médica também é alta, então não precisa me puxar o saco Melissa! – riem – Mas e então, como está nossa estilista?**_

_**- Ah muito bem! O Daichi é um namorado muito escandaloso, é a verdade, mas quando quer ele sabe ser gentil.**_

_**- Afinal, eu fiz uma boa ação apresentando vocês dois. Eu tinha a leve suspeita, quando ele veio trabalhar como meu assistente, de que acabariam se dando bem... E vocês duas, como anda a vida amorosa?**_

_**- Podemos começar com uma pergunta menos complicada Hilary? A Keilhany e eu só não estamos mais sozinhas porque nossos pais dão o ar de sua graça vez ou outra e vem nos visitar, mas de resto... – bebe um gole do seu Martini de Maçã encima da mesa quando a garçonete as serve – O último cara com quem eu saí fez o favor de me trair com a minha dentista, então eu prefiro dar um tempo agora.**_

_**- Nos homens, mas não nos doces, não é Meli? – Salima ri.**_

_**- Claro que não! Os chocolates me confortam como homem algum nunca vai conseguir; o que seriam das mulheres sem eles? – riem.**_

_**- Mas Hi, diz de novo, por que a Kailane não aceitou vir na festa?**_

_**- Estresse Keilhany. A pobrezinha anda trabalhando demais!**_

_**- Mas desde quando corretora de imóveis se cansa?**_

_**- Ora Diva, todos os trabalhos cansam! A Hilary é advogada e eu sou professora; são carreiras diferentes, mas ambas exaustivas.**_

_**- Verdade Sali, mas nem me lembre, porque amanhã mesmo ainda tenho uma reunião com um advogado de outro acusado!**_

_**- Você vai ficar bem enquanto continuar encarando o cara, afinal, o seu olhar sinistro nunca deixa ninguém te dizer não! – riem.**_

_**- Só você Melissa... – Keilhany levanta a sua taça – Um brinde?**_

_**- Pelos nossos ótimos namorados e os que virão para a Melissa e a Keilhany, que tal? – as comprometidas riem enquanto as amigas se contorcem nas cadeiras antes de acompanhar o brinde.**_

_**- Ih, temos que ir Salima! O Kai vai chegar logo em casa. – Hilary avisa, voltando a jogar o celular na bolsa e levantando.**_

_**- Mesmo? Ah, então até mais meninas. – levanta-se também.**_

_**- Ué, o que tem de mais o seu namorado estar voltando pra casa?**_

_**- Ah Keilhany, é que a Hilary vai me dar umas roupas dela que não quer mais e o Kai é meio reservado quando o caso é levar gente de fora da família pra casa, então queremos chegar antes dele.**_

_**- Aquele homem é muito carrancudo, me perdoe Hi!**_

_**- Tudo bem Meli, depois de conhecer melhor o Kai é um doce!**_

_**- Antes que eu me esqueça, o Daichi perguntou se a gente pode se reunir amanhã no restaurante perto do museu onde o Tyson trabalha. Ele quer apresentar uns amigos deles. Avisa pra Kailane também.**_

_**- Tyson é o irmão do Ray, o seu namorado, não é Salima?**_

_**- É Keilhany, mas acho que eu nunca conheci os amigos dele.**_

_**- Bom, a gente se reúne lá de tarde. Como o Tyson é o vigia desse turno, podemos conseguir com o dono um desconto pra ir ao museu! – riem com Melissa – Vão logo, ou o empresário ganha! Tchau meninas!**_

_**Hilary e Salima acenam e correm para pegar um táxi. Assim que a gaveta do guarda-roupa de Kai é aberta por Hilary quando chegam a casa deles e começam a vasculhar tudo atrás de um casaco perdido, lá ela encontra uma caixinha preta com uma fita prata entre suas calças.**_

_**- Meu Deus, eu não acredito, você vai ficar noiva?**_

_**- Ah, que incrível! – abraçam-se e começam a gritar – Vou abrir.**_

_**- Não Hi! – pega a caixa de suas mãos – Você não sabe fingir e ele precisa ver a sua expressão de surpresa quando te entregar o anel!**_

_**- Tem razão... Ah, mas eu estou tão contente!**_

_**- Sim, eu também estou feliz por você. – seguram as mãos.**_

_**- Melhor guardar a caixa antes que ele perceba que sumiu. – riem.**_

_**Um tempo mais tarde, Salima volta pra casa e começa a arrumar a mesa pro jantar com Ray. O ator retorna com comida chinesa pelas nove da noite e a assusta quando entra em silêncio na cozinha, pondo as sacolas na mesa, e a abraça por trás antes de beijar seu pescoço.**_

_**- Ray? – sorri – Meu Deus, que susto você me deu!**_

_**- A intenção foi essa! – ri e toma seus lábios por algum tempo – Eu trouxe comida chinesa, quer?**_

_**- Claro! Eu adoro comida chinesa, você sabe!**_

_**- É sim, eu sei. – ri outra vez, virando-a de frente e a beijando com mais gosto e por longos minutos.**_

_**- Ray... A comida... Vai esfriar... – tenta falar, mas ele a impede.**_

_**- Tem razão, o preço foi caro... – afasta-se um pouco e a encara com malícia – Mas quando terminarmos de comer, podemos ficar todo o resto da noite juntos. Que tal?**_

_**- Claro! – sorri, corando de leve – Lembrou de pedir os biscoitos da sorte? Adoro aqueles biscoitos!**_

_**- Acha mesmo que eu ia ter coragem de esquecer? – ri, sentando ao seu lado junto à mesa e pondo os biscoitos em um prato – Pode pegar.**_

_**- Ótimo! – estica a mão, mas ele a pára no caminho.**_

_**- Fica com o da direita. – entrega-o.**_

_**- Por quê? Qual o problema com o da esquerda?**_

_**- Ah, nada... Você pode ter mais sorte se ficar com o da direita.**_

_**- Não sei, seu sorriso é muito suspeito...! – mesmo assim, ela abre.**_

_**Ansioso, e ainda com um sorriso no rosto, Ray espera em silêncio uma reação dela enquanto abre o seu. Salima acaba achando um lindo anel de ouro com um diamante grande dentro do biscoito. A sua única ação é pôr uma mão sobre a boca, surpresa, e nisto ele aproveita para tomar o anel dela e colocar devagar em seu dedo, na mão direita.**_

_**- Salima... Você aceitaria se casar comigo? – ela o encara sorrindo e rapidamente o abraça – Isso é um sim? – retribui o abraço.**_

_**- Sim, sim! Eu aceito ser a sua esposa!**_

_**No dia seguinte, Salima avisa imediatamente para Hilary, e por telefone mesmo, a notícia. Hilary, é claro, faz questão de espalhar pra todas as amigas. Na mesma tarde, no restaurante, Ray não comparece devido ao trabalho, mas Kai consegue uma folga e acompanha Hilary, chegando pouco depois de Salima, Melissa e Keilhany.**_

_**Tyson, Daichi e seus dois amigos aparecem com Diva na hora em que o primeiro grupo pede ao garçom para juntar outra mesa. Salima, com a insistência, das jovens, mostra o seu anel, causando a pequena inveja de Hilary, coisa que não passa despercebida por suas próprias amigas e por Tyson, cujos olhos já a espreitavam há tempos...**_

_**- O que você faz Kenny? – Keilhany se interessa em perguntar.**_

_**- Eu sou escritor. Na verdade, quando eu conheci o Max através do Tyson foi que eu consegui publicar o meu primeiro livro.**_

_**- Sério? – Melissa o interrompe – E qual o seu trabalho Max?**_

_**- Conhecem Judy Tate? – todos, com exceção de Tyson e Kenny, o encaram espantados; nem mesmo Daichi, que conversando com Tyson em uma visita dele para ver Hilary, sua amiga de algum tempo, soube dos seus amigos, descobrira o que Max fazia – Eu trabalho pra ela.**_

_**- O quê? – todas as garotas se alarmam, mas logo abaixam o seu tom quando as pessoas começam a reparar.**_

_**- Aposto que o Tyson não falou o meu sobrenome. – olha para o amigo, que apenas coça a cabeça e ri – Eu sou o Max Tate, filho dela.**_

_**- Ai meu Deus, eu vou ter um ataque! – Melissa segura o peito.**_

_**- Todas as mulheres de Nova York requisitam a dona Judy para o momento dos seus casamentos, inclusive fora do país! – Hilary diz.**_

_**- Eu sei; por isso eu trabalho auxiliando ela. Imaginei que iam ter uma reação assim ou pelo menos parecida...**_

_**- Max, será que não seria possível marcar um encontro comigo e a senhora Tate? Eu quero casar no Empire State Building há anos!**_

_**- É realmente um lugar difícil de marcar reserva, mas eu vejo um dia pra você, com certeza. Tudo pela noiva do irmão do meu amigo!**_

_**- Isso foi meio difícil de entender. – Diva comenta e todos, menos Kai, riem – A propósito, e quanto a vocês dois, heim, Hilary e Kai?**_

_**- É verdade, quando vão marcar a data do casamento? – Daichi entra na onda, sorrindo de ponta a ponta das orelhas.**_

_**Salima e Hilary se lembram da caixinha e mudam de assunto. Kai passa a maior parte do tempo quieto, como de costume, o que, é claro, não agrada nem um pouco a namorada. Ao menos um comentário sobre o anel ele poderia ter feito, mas não fazendo, ela se impacienta e, ao chegarem a casa, ela o pára no corredor para o quarto.**_

_**- Kai, será que você não tem nada pra me dizer?**_

_**- Não. Por que teria? – ergue uma sobrancelha. Ela se irrequieta.**_

_**- Bom... Todos eles queriam saber sobre nosso casamento. Você não disse nada toda esta tarde, então eu quero saber agora.**_

_**- Quer saber exatamente o quê Hilary?**_

_**- Você quer se casar comigo? – começa a balançar os braços para os lados e ao mesmo tempo com ansiedade e nervosismo – É que... Sabia, eu vi a caixa guardada na sua gaveta, então eu pensei... – ele passa a mão sobre o rosto em sinal de chateação, um sinal muito conhecido por ela – Ah meu Deus... Não é um anel? Ah não Kai, se não for um anel eu me mato e levo você junto!**_

_**- O que estava fazendo mexendo nas minhas coisas?**_

_**- O quê? Ora, eu é que faço as tarefas domésticas porque você passa mais da metade do tempo fora de casa, então eu tinha todo o direito e o dever de ir ver a sua gaveta de roupas! Pra falar a verdade, eu estava atrás de um casaco meu, mas não importa... A questão é que eu encontrei a caixinha, então você tem que me dizer agora, eu preciso saber!... Quer se casar comigo?**_

_**Kai não responde. Ao invés disso, ele continua o caminho que fazia antes e pega a caixinha preta, desfazendo o laço da fita prateada quando ela adentra o quarto. O rapaz se obriga a dar um leve sorriso e retira a tampa, mostrando o tão precioso anel com o belo diamante reluzente do mesmo jeito imaginado por Hilary.**_

_**Ela sorri abertamente enquanto o namorado lhe põe o anel.**_

_**- Você é tão impaciente... – segura a sua mão esquerda, onde está o anel – Se simplesmente agüentasse esperar, até escurecer totalmente pelo menos, eu ia entregar o anel e seria uma surpresa, mas agora...**_

_**- Ah, não se preocupe com isso! Eu estou contente de qualquer jeito, e eu não tinha visto o que tinha dentro mesmo! – admira o anel – Mas Kai, está faltando uma coisa... – mantém-se na expectativa.**_

_**- Claro... – sorri um pouco mais – Aceita ser a minha esposa?**_

_**- Sim! – abraça-o, no que com o susto ele não retribui na rapidez.**_

_**...**_

_Foi então que, conduzidas por meu filho, as duas jovens chegaram perto da noite à minha casa. Marcar duas datas no Empire State Building, na certa, não foi desafio o bastante para mim devido a minha fama. Por outro lado, dias mais tarde, convoquei ambas a retornar a minha casa com más notícias... O computador com as datas mais recentes de casamentos anotadas teve um erro._

_Infelizmente, se salvou todas as datas, menos as delas. Portanto, ambas se casariam no mesmo dia e na mesma hora. Obviamente, nenhuma delas se conformou em fazer um casamento duplo, como o proposto por seus noivos, na satisfação de querer o seu próprio dia especial. Então veio a disputa..._

_..._

_**- Elas não podem continuar assim. Estão sem se falar por tanto tempo que talvez comecem a chorar quando tudo isso acabar!**_

_**- Eu duvido que aconteça Ray, mas de qualquer jeito, a Salima já deu algum sinal de disposição para mudar a data do casamento?**_

_**- Não Kai, e duvido que vá dar! Se visse como ela é quando está focada em alguma coisa: parece uma tigresa atrás da presa! – ri.**_

_**- Apesar de não gostar muito disso, pode ser que faça bem as duas terem uma briga, já que nunca tiveram nenhuma por todos esses anos.**_

_**- Você acha? Kai, eu não sei não... Ninguém está gostando disso!**_

_**- Os pais da Hilary e o meu avô já estão prontos para vir à Nova York pra ver a cerimônia, então, se a situação não se normalizar, não vamos ter escolha: faremos um casamento duplo mesmo. Mesmo elas não gostando, eu estou disposto a dividir as despesas e todo o resto.**_

_**- Então tudo bem. Eu vou me encontrar com o Tyson pra gente ir atrás da Salima e sair pra escolher os pré-convites, até mais.**_

_**Kai apenas levanta a mão e continua sentado, indisposto. Ray se afasta da lanchonete e anda até uma loja ali perto, onde acha como o combinado seu irmão e a noiva. Mais tarde, Kai retorna pra casa e vê uma furiosa Hilary digitando algo no computador da sala.**_

_**- O que está fazendo? – ela não se dá ao trabalho de virar.**_

_**- Como ela teve coragem? A Kailane me contou que ela ia enviar os pré-convites hoje! A Salima e eu tínhamos concordado em resolver o problema com calma e que não faríamos nada até ter conseguido! Se ela optou por isso, quer saber, não tem problema!... Eu também sei me livrar de um ataque como esse. – Kai se aproxima do computador.**_

_**- Está enviando os pré-convites pela internet?**_

_**- Com um pouco de ajuda da Keilhany, eles não vão parecer um e nem pegarão vírus. – sorri, apertando um último botão – Pronto!**_

_**- Não pensa que pode estar exagerando? Quase quebrou o teclado!**_

_**- Ah Kai, você deveria estar do meu lado! Eu sou a sua noiva!**_

_**- É, mas eu não aprovo esse comportamento infantil. – afasta-se.**_

_**Os dias se passam. Entre boatos, ofensas, ataques e defesas, duas antes tão ligadas amigas viram as maiores rivais de todos os tempos. Chegando julho, uma semana exata antes dos casamentos, elas fazem a revanche final no salão de beleza. Mudando um produto e outro de cor, Salima acaba ficando com o cabelo entre laranja e preto.**_

_**Do outro lado, Hilary ganha o azul como cor do corpo. Na mesma noite das tragédias capilar e corporal, ambas resolvem ir a uma festa formada pelas amigas sobre a idéia de Kailane em fazê-las tentar dar as mãos outra vez. Por outro lado, sem saberem do que fizeram uma a outra, elas resolvem ficar de fora do clima pesado quando se vêem.**_

_**- Kailane, agora eu não sei mais se foi uma boa idéia chamar elas.**_

_**- Calma Melissa. – a jovem com cabelos quase cinza e olhos meio amendoados observa-as beberem um copo de Vodka atrás do outro – Eu sei de um jeito muito prático delas pararem com isso.**_

_**- E qual é Lane? – Keilhany se desespera.**_

_**- Uma mulher só tem duas armas para conseguir o que quer dos homens, e já que o jogo aqui é de uma noiva com outra a pista é livre para usar a vontade as lágrimas e muita sensualidade. – sorri.**_

_**Ao mesmo tempo em que termina de falar isto, um jogo de luzes cai sobre as duas e um DJ anuncia para todas as pessoas na boate, em sua maioria mulheres, a presença das duas noivas na casa nesta noite. Incentivadas pelos aplausos, pelas amigas e pelo espírito de luta, elas sobem no palco e começam a dançar no ritmo da batida com strippers.**_

_**Ignorando-os, elas se concentram em vencer e se movem do jeito mais sexy que conseguem por todo palco. Salima joga o cabelo, Hilary desce até o chão, depois as duas juntam as mãos no ar e mexem suas cinturas bem devagar, mas quando Hilary sente segurança pra dançar sobre a mesa das amigas e salta para lá, Salima se vê derrotada.**_

_**Porém, no último dia antes do casamento, com a ressaca matinal da vitória, Hilary se esquece de fazer a aplicação no corpo marcada e é obrigada a participar da reunião com o júri antes do julgamento pra rever o caso do seu cliente como está, azul. Seu surto de estresse causa a sua retirada do caso e ela retorna para casa.**_

_**Kai, que acabou tirando uma folga do trabalho neste dia, retorna do supermercado e se espanta por encontrar sua noiva deitada no sofá e muito quieta, assistindo qualquer programa na televisão. Ele larga a grande quantidade de sacolas na cozinha e volta quase correndo até a sala, ficando na frente da televisão. Hilary ergue os olhos e o encara.**_

_**- O que está fazendo em casa? Devia estar trabalhando!**_

_**- É muito bom te ver também Kai. – responde antes de se sentar.**_

_**- O que aconteceu? Ainda está azul! O que você fez desta vez?**_

_**- Por que acha que eu fiz alguma coisa?**_

_**- Desde que aconteceu aquele problema com a data do casamento você vem agindo de uma maneira estranha. Todo dia vem um desastre novo, e eu sinceramente já estou cheio disso! – vira o rosto.**_

_**- Kai... – ri descrente e levanta – Nossa, achei que pelo menos você ia conseguir entender o meu comportamento.**_

_**- E entendo, mas eu já disse que não concordo com esse seu jeito tão imaturo de agir. – volta a observá-la – É só que você está levando tudo a um nível fora do seu controle. Podíamos ter mudado a data do casamento, mas ao invés de irem por esse lado vocês duas escolheram brigar uma com a outra como loucas e deixar tanto a mim quanto ao Ray estressados com tudo isso!**_

_**- Mas o que quer então? É, eu sei, é idiotice, mas é um dia especial pra nós duas e não podemos ceder só porque a outra quer!**_

_**- Então me diga qual o problema de fazer um casamento duplo? Antes iam ser as madrinhas uma da outra, e agora...!**_

_**- Eu já disse, é um momento único pra nós duas! – diminui o tom, recuperando o fôlego – Nossa... Você nem me pergunta como eu estou...**_

_**Silêncio. Kai, sem dizer nada, recolhe um agasalho pelo tempo um pouco frio, e sai. Hilary também não se agüenta; até um tempo antes dele chegar estava chorando, porém, ela se força a não recomeçar e sai de casa do mesmo jeito. Resolvida a fazer uma caminhada, ela vai ao parque perto do apartamento dos dois e passa pelo prédio de Salima.**_

_**No caminho, Hilary encontra Tyson correndo entre duas ruas e se aproxima, chamando a sua atenção. O rapaz atravessa pro lado dela e a cumprimenta com uma mão antes de ver seu sorriso triste.**_

_**- Hilary, o que aconteceu? Você está azul! Está se sentindo bem?**_

_**- Não, nem um pouco. – segura um braço, virando o rosto e ainda com o sorriso melancólico – Soube de alguma coisa?**_

_**- É, bem, o meu irmão me contou que você e a Salima fizeram uma disputa em uma boate ontem à noite. Não ganhou? – riu levemente, só fazendo-a sorrir mais um pouco.**_

_**- É, era pra estar me sentindo bem, mas não estou.**_

_**Tyson olha para os lados e localiza novamente a loja onde estava pretendendo entrar, voltando a encará-la vermelho e com um sorriso.**_

_**- Vem comigo por um instante, eu preciso da sua ajuda.**_

_**Hilary não entende de início, mas se deixa ser levada por ele pela mão até a loja de roupas de grife. Dentre vários vestidos chiques e uns ternos brancos, ela encontra um smoking preto de gravata borboleta e entrega para que ele vista. Alguns minutos de espera depois, ele sai do provador e prende a atenção dela por um tempo, mas finge nem notar.**_

_**- Como eu estou? – abre os braços e sorri.**_

_**- Ótimo, mas a gravata ainda precisa de concerto. – aponta para o seu pescoço, levantando da cadeira, andando até ele e começando a arrumar o complicado tecido – Obrigada Tyson.**_

_**- Pelo quê? Eu é que devia agradecer... Sabe, pela gravata... – cora.**_

_**- É que eu sei o quanto estavam todos preocupados comigo, mas o único que vem me ajudando mesmo a levantar meu ego é você. Bom, se dividir um pouco o seu ego com os outros não vai fazer mal! – ri.**_

_**- Muito engraçado. – debocha, mas ela continua rindo – De nada.**_

_**- Pronto. – afasta-se para admirar a sua obra – Ficou muito bom.**_

_**- É. As mulheres sabem mesmo fazer isso muito melhor do que os próprios homens! – riem – Eu devia alugar este terno?**_

_**- É um smoking Tyson, e sim, eu acho que deve. Você ficou lindo! – ele a encara com um meio sorriso, porque na outra metade está meio envergonhado, e então ela se corrige – Ah... Eu acho melhor ir embora.**_

_**- Mas por quê? Você vai... Você vai se encontrar com o Kai?**_

_**- Não. – junta as mãos e joga pra trás – É que... Eu ia caminhar.**_

_**- Ah... Então tudo bem. Manda lembranças pro Kai.**_

_**- Eu mando sim. – dá de costas, mas não chega a começar a andar.**_

_**- Hilary! – ela se vira de novo – Sabe... Não precisa tentar parecer perfeita o tempo todo, as outras pessoas podem pensar que você é uma tirana mandona, e também não fica tão estressada com o casamento. A Salima não ficou com raiva, na verdade, eu a vi chorando ontem de noite, enquanto o Ray a abraçava. Ela só está triste, então talvez, se vocês se falarem, tudo se resolva. – pausa, coçando a cabeça – Eu não entendo realmente por que vocês, mulheres, ficam tão nervosas com as cerimônias, mas se é tão importante deviam era compartilhar juntas!**_

_**Hilary permanece em silêncio por um tempo, apenas o encarando.**_

_**- Ah, me desculpa, eu não devia estar me metendo, não é?**_

_**- Não, eu agradeço. – sorri de leve – Obrigada de novo Tyson. Às vezes você é muito comilão e teimoso, mas quando quer consegue ser muito carinhoso! – ri, vendo-o ficar vermelho – Tchau. – acena e corre.**_

_..._

_Logo veio o momento. As noivas estavam lindas, mas emocionadas como eu nunca antes havia visto. Salima propôs realizar os dois casamentos no dia previsto e na mesma hora, sendo em locais diferentes, no que a idéia foi muito bem acatada por todos. Kai, com seu ar onipotente, estava aos poucos caindo em cansaço. Naquela altura, ninguém imaginaria o que estava por vir..._

_..._

_**- Mamãe! – Hilary abraça-a – Papai. – o homem a aperta – Ah, oi senhor Hiwatari. – cumprimenta o avô de Kai, que adentra a sala com um olhar sério sobre si e no vestido de noiva da sua mãe.**_

_**- Olá. Você é uma bonita noiva senhorita Tachibana.**_

_**- Obrigada. Onde está o Kai? Ele não veio me ver.**_

_**- Ora meu amor, dá azar o noivo ver a noiva antes do casamento.**_

_**- Eu não acredito em superstição mãe.**_

_**- Não? Você acreditava até mesmo em dragões!**_

_**Hilary encara o senhor Hiwatari novamente, pelo canto do olho, e treme de leve observando a expressão firme do idoso, meio diferente em alguns aspectos, mas semelhante à de Kai. Ela balança a cabeça.**_

_**- Eu cresci. – limita-se a responder.**_

_**Do outro lado, no salão, passando pelo extenso corredor, Salima está tão ou mais ansiosa que Hilary. Sendo ela órfã, como Ray, eles só podem contar com a presença dos amigos na cerimônia, então a jovem não evita chorar quando se olha no espelho depois de pôr o véu. Tyson entra bem na hora, com o presente de noivado atrasado, e se assusta.**_

_**- Salima, o que é que houve? – larga a caixa em uma mesinha ao lado e se aproxima dela devagar – Está se sentindo mal?**_

_**- Não Tyson, eu só... – limpa as lágrimas e sorri – Eu estou feliz.**_

_**- Mas não parecia que você estava chorando de alegria...**_

_**O sorriso dela morre. Tyson puxa uma cadeira e senta perto dela.**_

_**- É a Hilary? – ela faz que sim com a cabeça e ergue os olhos.**_

_**- Eu sinto muito a falta dela. Fomos amigas por tanto tempo que eu me esqueci porque brigamos! Quer dizer, podíamos ter feito tudo de um jeito diferente, compartilhando o nosso momento, mas viramos as noivas mais egoístas do mundo!... O Ray teria todos os motivos desse mundo pra me deixar no altar agora.**_

_**- Ele não vai fazer isso! Lembra, ele disse antes que não ia deixar você tão fácil assim? – sorri, puxando um sorriso dela também.**_

_**- Eu não acho que ela seria capaz de fazer tudo aquilo que disse, quando a gente brigou. Eu também nunca a feriria, mas agora ela deve estar me odiando e eu tenho medo da nossa amizade se perder.**_

_**- Não se preocupe, eu falei com a Hilary ontem. Ela quer te ver.**_

_**- Mesmo? – ele confirma com a cabeça – Mas agora não podemos.**_

_**- Tudo bem. Depois dos casamentos eu digo pra ela onde te achar.**_

_**- Obrigada Tyson. Mas por que você está fazendo tudo isso?**_

_**- Bom... Você é a minha futura cunhada e ela é minha amiga.**_

_**- Eu nunca te vi fazer esses favores pros seus outros amigos.**_

_**- É que... – coça a cabeça, ruborizando e desviando os olhos.**_

_**- Senhorita? Está pronta? É sua vez! – uma moça entra e informa.**_

_**- Certo, eu estou. – a mulher sai e os dois se levantam – Vamos?**_

_**- Ah, espera um pouco. – abre o seu presente – É meio tarde pra eu dar o meu presente de noivado, mas a Hilary pediu que eu te desse.**_

_**Da pequena caixinha, ele retira uma presilha branca com a forma de uma rosa e põe nas mãos dela. Ela levanta a presilha emocionada.**_

_**- Meu Deus, isso era de quando brincávamos juntas, bem crianças ainda!... – pausa, tapando a boca, mas logo volta a encará-lo – Tyson, quando a Hilary te deu isso?**_

_**- Aquele dia no restaurante. Ela me disse que era pra você usar no seu casamento, então não é bem o meu presente. Eu usei isso no lugar! – dá de ombros, fazendo uma cara de inocente.**_

_**- Nossa...! – ri – Achei que ela tinha perdido ou jogado fora. Esta presilha vivia conosco, quando nós duas fingíamos ser noivas... Mas... – volta a se entristecer – É dela. Por favor, Tyson, devolva. – entrega.**_

_**- Salima, a Hilary queria que você usasse!**_

_**- Dividíamos as coisas quando crianças, mas agora, na cerimônia dela, ela precisa usar algo tão especial assim. Por favor, devolva!**_

_**- Certo. Eu vou passar pelo quarto dela antes de vir te buscar.**_

_**- Ok, mas vá rápido! – ele faz que sim com a cabeça e corre.**_

_**Atravessando todo o corredor e mais o salão, Tyson passa pelo o outro corredor e chega ao quarto de Hilary, batendo antes na porta. A própria garota abre, já que seus pais e o senhor Hiwatari voltaram ao aposento com os convidados para seu casamento e Kai, a sua espera.**_

_**- Tyson? O que você está fazendo aqui?**_

_**- A Salima me pediu pra te entregar isto. – coloca em suas mãos a presilha – Ela quer que fique com você.**_

_**- Mas... – vendo que Hilary não reagiria, ele mesmo põe no cabelo dela o objeto – Por que ela devolveu?**_

_**- Ela quer te encontrar depois, pra conversarem. – escuta um som – Vou indo, te vejo depois. – olha-a pela última vez – Você está linda!**_

_**Ela cora, mas antes que responda ele dá a volta pelo corredor e o seu pai aparece vindo na outra direção, com outra auxiliar de Judy.**_

_**- Senhorita? – a mulher a chama; ela se volta para eles – Pronta?**_

_**- Ah, sim. – aceita o braço do pai – Podemos ir.**_

_**Como o vento, Tyson consegue chegar ao quarto de Salima e eles logo saem caminhando meio rápido. No salão, as amigas se vêem. As entradas para os aposentos são mais a frente, quase coladas, mas em lados opostos, então elas continuam andando sem dizer nada, sendo a passos mais lentos. Antes de entrarem, um projetor é ligado.**_

_**Atrás da porta do meio, em uma sala vazia, alguém inicia o vídeo de uma festa de aniversário da Hilary, comemorada em um bar, onde a aniversariante aparece bebendo com as amigas, inclusive Salima, e principalmente beijando Tyson! Kai, Ray e os demais nas festas saem dos aposentos; Melissa, Max, Keilhany, Kenny, Diva e Daichi chegam.**_

_**Todos começam a se chocar com a cena, mantida em segredo pelos dois por tanto tempo, aproveitando que na única festa dela em que ele participou em um bar e aconteceu aquilo ninguém mais havia visto... Ou ao menos, assim acharam. Sem pensar duas vezes, quando a cena do beijo acaba e ela vê Kai e o avô perplexos, Hilary pula em Salima.**_

_**As duas começam a puxar os vestidos e cabelos uma da outra com as unhas ao invés das mãos, devolvendo arranhões e tapas. Os noivos e os demais rapazes preferem não interferir, mas Melissa, Keilhany e a Diva tratam imediatamente de separá-las, só então ajudadas por Ray e Tyson, que consegue segurar Hilary, mas a solta quando Kai chega.**_

_**- Hilary, eu não fiz isso! Eu não vi... – Salima se detém quando nota o noivo de Hilary se aproximar dela.**_

_**- Hilary, o que quer dizer tudo isso? O que deu em você? – ela não responde – Outro vexame... No que está pensando fazendo esse circo?**_

_**- Ok Kai, eu já entendi, tive outra explosão!**_

_**- Sim, você teve, e se for pra continuar assim eu acho que você vai se afastar das suas amigas, não é?**_

_**- Não, eu não vou! – pausa, ignorando o clima tenso – Kai, fala com sinceridade, por favor... Você me ama?**_

_**- Por que isso agora? – Hilary cruza os braços.**_

_**- Só responda a minha pergunta. Ama? – ele abaixa um pouco sua cabeça e ela ri de leve – Você sabia, também já vinha notando como a gente ficou distante nos últimos meses, desde que pediu a minha mão. Sabe, temos gostos diferentes e comportamentos muito distintos. Não tivemos a mesma opinião nem sobre a cobertura do bolo, então, vendo direito, este casamento não ia dar certo de qualquer jeito! – pausa.**_

_**Ninguém se atreve a dizer nada por um tempo, até Hilary abraçar Kai e, em seguida, devolver o anel de noivado. Ele olha só uma última vez para Tyson, não com ódio, mas com os olhos de um rival que foi derrotado pela primeira vez, e sai do salão com um sorriso de canto, seguido por seu avô. As amigas, até então paralisadas, correm até ela.**_

_**- Hilary, querida, você está se sentindo bem?**_

_**- Minha nossa, que pergunta mais idiota Keilhany, claro que não!**_

_**- Tudo bem Diva. Eu vou ficar bem... – sorri.**_

_**- Isso foi um golpe de azar Hi, mas não se preocupe. O Kai...**_

_**Antes que Melissa finalize, discretamente, entre todo o tumulto, a Kailane surge com um meio sorriso e chega mais perto delas.**_

_**- Hilary, me desculpe. Eu sinto muito por tudo, mas eu...**_

_**- Foi você que passou aquele vídeo, não é Kailane? – Salima fala, fazendo todas se voltarem para ela.**_

_**- Sim, eu sou a culpada. – volta a encarar Hilary – Quero somente que entenda o quanto estava preocupada com você. Kai só pretendia casar contigo por insistência do seu avô, porque você é influente como advogada, mas não quer dizer que ele fosse um noivo ruim. Ele tinha sentimentos reais por você, mas eu não podia deixar que aquilo...**_

_**- Tudo bem Lane, não diga mais nada. – suspira, abrindo os seus braços – Venha, eu preciso de um abraço!**_

_**Emocionadas, todas elas se abraçam, porém, Salima é deixada de fora até o abraço terminar. Hilary olha Lane de novo, agradece em um sussurro e anda a passos lentos da amiga sorrindo. Elas se abraçam.**_

_**- Sali, como você vai me perdoar por tudo?**_

_**- Não Hi, eu também tive muita culpa em tudo! Disse coisas tão terríveis para você, e eu nunca teria coragem de te machucar!**_

_**Ambas começam a chorar e logo as outras tornam a abraçá-las. A organizadora, Judy, se aproxima junto de Ray e dos outros rapazes.**_

_**- Com licença. – elas se afastam, Hilary e Salima limpando suas lágrimas – Eu lamento por um dos casamentos, mas eu gostaria muito de saber se a outra noiva ainda está disposta a se casar hoje com seu noivo. – sorri quando Salima olha apreensiva para Ray.**_

_**- Ray? Ainda está disposto a se casar comigo?**_

_**- É claro Salima! Eu disse que não ia desistir fácil! – entreolha-se com Tyson e sorri, tanto quanto os amigos.**_

_**Salima se joga em seus braços e Judy recomeça o casamento.**_

_..._

_Como era de se esperar, foi mesmo um casamento maravilhoso! Salima foi guiada por Hilary até o altar, com aquela pequena presilha em seu cabelo, mais feliz do que todas as noivas preparadas por mim. Só então eu percebi... Aquela pessoa especial, necessária e com poder para completar você, pode às vezes estar bem ao seu lado, sem que você mesma perceba._

_Em certos momentos, vocês comemorarão esta união importante com um casamento, mas nem sempre os melhores relacionamentos são movidos nesta direção, simplesmente porque o amor pode se revelar de várias maneiras. Algo que eu mesma havia esquecido há alguns anos, é o fato de uma verdadeira e boa amizade ser como o amor mais impossível do mundo... Nunca se acaba._

_..._

_**- Hi! – abraça-a e senta ao seu lado, junto à mesa do restaurante.**_

_**- Sali, você demorou! – sorri – Ah, mais me conte, como foi a sua viagem com o Ray? Melissa quer todos os detalhes!**_

_**- E por que nenhuma delas veio hoje?**_

_**- Bom... Eu soube pela Kailane que, depois que o Kai conseguiu a independência do avô dele, eles começaram a namorar.**_

_**- O quê? – controla a voz – Mentira!**_

_**- Não, é sério!... – sorri – Ainda somos bons amigos... Mas enfim, as meninas não vêm porque estão comemorando com os dois. A Meli pediu pra te dizer que já ficou noiva do Max.**_

_**- Antes mesmo da Keilhany e do Kenny ou da Diva e do Daichi?**_

_**- Não é? – riem – E isso porque a Diva e o Daichi começaram a namorar antes e a Keilhany e o Kenny também estão firmes.**_

_**- A Meli sempre foi muito apressada... Ela ameaçou o Max, será?**_

_**- Talvez. – riem – Ah não, falando sério, ele já queria há tempos dar o anel pra ela. E você tem que ver o tamanho do diamante!**_

_**- Ah eu vou ver, acredite...! Ela vai mostrar para todos! – riem.**_

_**- Ela está muito feliz, e já marcou a data do casamento no Empire State Building. Max fez questão de monitorar tudo pra não sair nada errado, como aconteceu com a gente.**_

_**- Quando eu fui pra minha lua-de-mel eu já sentia um clima entre eles, então isso não é surpresa agora!**_

_**- E foi há um ano, heim! – concorda – Na minha lua-de-mel eles já estavam namorando firme, mesmo depois da Keilhany e do Kenny.**_

_**- Quando você voltou, eles já estavam noivos?**_

_**- É. Cheguei à Nova York um pouco antes de você.**_

_**- Falando nisso, me diz Hi, como anda o Tyson?**_

_**- Bem. Agora ele começou um negócio no ramo de alimentos.**_

_**- Acho que o Ray me falou alguma coisa sobre isso.**_

_**- É o novo restaurante aqui em Manhattan, o da esquina.**_

_**- Eu garanto que o Ray e eu seremos os seus primeiros fregueses! – sorri – Mas não vai dizer mais nada? – encosta o braço na poltrona.**_

_**- Oh sim, e a minha lua-de-mel foi ótima! – ri.**_

_**- Nossa, nem acredito que casou com o Tyson!**_

_**- Pra falar a verdade, eu também não. Ele é mais teimoso do que eu e come demais, mas disto eu já sabia. – riem – Apesar disso, eu sou muito feliz com ele! – pausa – Sim, e você não me respondeu!**_

_**- Qual era a pergunta? – desencosta da poltrona.**_

_**- A sua viagem com o Ray. Como foi?**_

_**- Ora Hi, ele foi fazer um filme! A viagem era a trabalho.**_

_**- Mas Paris é tão romântica! Vocês tiveram foi uma segunda lua-de-mel e deviam ter aproveitado bem!**_

_**- E aproveitamos. – cora levemente – Muito!**_

_**- É? Ah, que bom, eu também curti muito a minha lua-de-mel.**_

_**- Eu imagino. Fico contente por você.**_

_**- Então, quer pedir algo pra brindarmos?**_

_**- Na verdade, eu não estou bebendo por enquanto...**_

_**- Jura? Ah, eu também não. – sorriem, mas logo ficando sérias.**_

_**- Você tá grávida? – ambas falam ao mesmo tempo – Eu também! Pra quando é? Julho. – sem pensar mais, elas se abraçam outra vez.**_

_**Fim**_

* * *

_**õõ CARACA, que fic cansativa! ¬¬ Fala sério, 15 capítulos no Word não é uma Oneshot, é uma NOVELA RESUMIDA! ^^' Mesmo assim, eu gostei muito de fazer. Minha segunda oneshot na vida (a primeira foi uma de Black Cat, verifica quem quiser - -'). Espero que tenham gostado, e fãs do Ray e da Mariah, se estiverem lendo (~~ o que deve ser meio estranho, pq nenhum fã de outro casal costuma ler fics do casal com outras pessoas!), sejam bonzinhos e ñ me apedrejem por gostar deles dois. BYE BYE ****_


End file.
